La Flor Solitaria
by Yunne XD
Summary: La soledad es una gran amiga, no?. D18
1. La Geisha Sola

_Hola espero qu les guste y si lo hace háganme saber de cual quier forma, creo que serán tres capítulos o podría dejarlo así no se._

* * *

Se siente solo, vacío por dentro y roto como los cristales al tocar el firmamento.

El suave campaneo de la lluvia contrasta con el tic-tac del reloj de manija, esta en el sofá de cuero negro y con sus brazos se tapa los ojos, hinchados de tanto llorar.

Destapa su cara y voltea hacia la derecha, le cuesta un poco ver al principio, pero logra encontrar la gran azucena en el florero de la mesa de metal negra, su color es azul, y es una de las muchas flores que le regalo.

Vuelve a mirar el techo por un algún tiempo, no lo sabe ni le interesa; se levanta de un salto y toma su chaqueta antes olvidada, se la pone sobre los hombros y coge el paraguas.

Se arregla un poco el cabello negro desorganizado. Hecha una ultima mirada a la habitación y sale por la puerta, la llovizna es suave y hasta agradable, observa su jardín lleno de flores que el le había dado, rosas, orquídeas lavandas, copihues, jazmines, lirios, hibiscos, petunias rayitos, plumones, arboles de cerezo y muchas mas, todas de diferente forma o color, se concentra en dos de ellas.

_Nomeolvides- _Algo irónica para ese momento, donde quisiera olvidar todo y que sus recuerdos se quemaran como su piel en este momento.

_Y un Girasol-_ Toma la rara* planta en sus manos, al contrario de las muchísimas flores que poseía de cada especie, solo tenia un girasol, porque esa flor era igual que "el", igual que Cavallone, Cavallone Dino, _su_ Dino.

No puede evitar que le asalten los recuerdos que tuvieron juntos.

Primero, los momentos felices, las citas, los besos, las caricias, los abrazos, los regalos por parte de ambos, las noches estrelladas, los consejos, las sonrisas, el sexo o mas bien el hacer el amor.

Porque lo que ellos hacían era el amor, ya que se amaban con locura, con pasión desmedida.

Vinieron los momentos difíciles, las peleas, los problemas, la preocupación por la familia, los viajes repentinos y mas que todo, la distancia, es muy complicado mantenerse en una relación sino estas seguro de donde se encuentra o con quien se encuentra tu amante, no?

Sus ojos se aguan, las orbes plateadas se cierran y en un movimiento involuntario, deja el paraguas en el piso y levanta el rostro; la lluvia le calma con su fria temperatura, tranquiliza su corazón ardiente, y su cuerpo acabado.

Recuerda los momentos tristes, los herederos, la posible infidelidad, la familia, y el final, que trajo el mismo hace pocos días, porque Dino necesitaba hijos, los cuales no podía darle.

Las lagrimas salen de nuevo, como no quería que pasara, el siempre había sido alguien fuerte, solitario, donde su única compañía era esta, la soledad, expulsada un momento por _su_ rubio, pero que gobernaría de nuevo por mucho tiempo

Sale de su casa y empieza a caminar por la acera, se adentra en el pueblo, luego en el sector comercial y en menos de lo que se da cuenta la pequeña llovizna se convirtió en un tifon, su protección voló lejos hace mucho tiempo y el estaba frente al bosque.

Se adentra entre los grandes arboles, buscando el templo sintoista, de donde nunca debió haber salido, lo divisa detrás de dos colinas, va hacia allá mojándose embarrándose e incluso cortándose con las espinas de los arboles.

Cuando llega a sus puertas esta empapado de pies a cabeza, se cambia las prendas y se pone un kimono negro con flores blancas y encima la típica ropa para darse calor, de color azul claro, todo esto unido por una cinta escarlata.

Observa lo que trajo desde su hogar, una _Nomeolvides _purpura y el _girasol _amarillo, como siempre.

Sus parpados se cierran, esta muy cansado, el dia de hoy a sido muy agotador, deja la primera de las flores en el suelo, con infinito cuidado y se deja caer al piso, durmiéndose al instante.

Se le puede ver en posición fetal, mientras tiene a la segunda flor en sus manos, abrazándola, como quisiera hacer con su girasol.


	2. El Caballo Llorè

_Hola, este capi da un poco de alegría... Falta uno_

* * *

El se encontraba al otro extremo del meridiano de Greenwich, en la gran mansión barroca del siglo XVI, en su cuarto, en su cama, meditando con los ojos cerrados, pensando en su Kyoya, con el que ha estado todo este tiempo, y no puede evitar sentirse vacío.

Cuando llego a Japón ese día, esperaba una gran bienvenida o al menos que le recibiera en el aeropuerto, que le invitara a su casa y no pudiera evitar caerse dos o tres veces en el camino, se ríe con el pensamiento.

Luego llegar a su hogar y comer juntos, pasarla juntos, los dos, él y su amado; regar las flores que sabe que le encantan aunque no lo demuestre, amarle sin límites como siempre lo ha hecho.

Pero nada o casi nada de eso pasó, le invito a su casa, también estuvieron ambos y llegaron a un hermoso jardín japonés, invitación del pelinegro que quería llevarlo allí, justo detrás del templo sintoísta; y le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos.

Sus labios se curvan mientras hace una mueca amarga, triste, le recuerda diciendo cada una de esas dolorosas palabras, incluso se las repite en su mente, día tras día, resuenan principalmente estas:

"No debimos ser tan ilusos, Haneuma. Vete a tu mugriento país y déjame aquí"

Era imposible evitar su tristeza, porque lo amaba demasiado, y sabia que el sentimiento era mutuo, no le veía el sentido a que le dejara; tal vez se aburrió, o era malo como amante, o no lo quiso lo suficiente, o quizás Kyoya nunca lo amo.

Y no puede retener las lágrimas que se arremolinan en sus ojos, se le forma un nudo en la garganta y el corazón, le extraña más de lo que una persona puede entender.

Abre sus orbes y mira a su alrededor, se para con bastante dificultad por el mareo, ya que no ha dormido nada, ni lo desea, pues le vera hay y luego se chocara con su realidad.

El cielo está claro, brillante, el sol pega de lleno en el pasto y acoge a los todo ser vivo que está en esa área, puede ver a Romario y a otros de sus hombres, sonríen y se pegan codazos unos entre otros, el desearía tener tal dicha.

Una sombra cruza el patio completo, de forma rápida y fugaz, captando su atención, llega hasta donde está su compañero más leal y fiel y le da un abrazo, se nota que tiene que saltar para alcanzarle y el otro recibe la muestra de afecto con cariño.

Se puede ver un vestido rojo y coletas con moños del mismo color, remplazando la mancha negra; es una niña de ojos castaños y cabellos negros, además de piel clara, como la porcelana, ella podría ser la hijas de ambos… eh?

Abre los ojos dándose cuenta de un detalle muy importante, algo se rompe en su interior y derrama un sentimiento hermoso, esperanza, porque el verdadero motivo de la separación, era tan humilde. Después de todo y la creencia popular, Kyoya no es envidioso, es posesivo pero se preocupa por los que quiere; se siente estúpido, sonríe de esa forma radiante que no se veía en mucho tiempo.

Corre hasta el jardín, cayéndose al tropezar con sus propios pies en la escalera, está muy contento, no se derrumba en todo el camino y los demás lo ven de forma extraña, pero muy agradecidos de que allá vuelto su jefe.

Llega a este, a una sección en especial, las gardenias, blancas, puras y sutiles, pero al mismo tiempo son fuertes y útiles para muchas cosas, las acaricia con suavidad, pidiéndoles suerte.

Se pone la chaqueta y sale de la casa muy apresurado, hacia el aeropuerto, por su solitaria flor.

_Allá voy, espérame-_


	3. Momentos Lluviosos

El avión desde Italia había demorado mucho y su cara lo demostraba demasiado. Se sentía fatigado y desecho, sin energías.

Miro hacia arriba, estaba lloviendo, y según lo que decían las personas, el clima estaba en contra de ellos desde hace días. No presto mas atención y compro un paraguas en la tienda de aeropuerto.

Salio, un choque frió le pego desde a espalda hasta la punta de los pies. Se abotono la chaqueta y siguió su camino hasta el lugar que fue su hogar durante muchos meses.

_Nuestro hogar_- Susurro con cariño, pero al instante se callo. Saco las llaves de su chaqueta, y agradece a Dios por tenerlas aun allí; entre la carrera y su torpeza las había olvidado.

Antes de poder abrir, el objeto de metal cayó tres veces al suelo, dando una pista de su nerviosismo. Abrió, miro la luz apagada y husmeo por la casa. No encontró a nadie.

_Demonios Kyoya-_ Una vez fuera de la construcción, se dedico a buscar algo que le dijera donde se había metido el pelinegro. Era idiota, si. Pero también era un capo, y uno tiene sus trucos.

Vio algo anormal en el patrón de las flores. Todas seguían estando iguales, sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba. Desesperado vio sus cabellos, sus manos, su ropa. Intentaba que los colores le acordaran de que podría ser lo que faltaba.

_El girasol-_ Y eso era genial ¡Estupendo! Eso no le servía de nada.

Frustrado, fue a los lugares donde creía que podría estar su pareja. La escuela, el hogar de Mukuro, el barrio en si. Fue a buscar a Tsuna y sus guardianes; a Kusakabe, y a otra gente que hacia tratas "dudosos" con Kyoya. Nadie sabia donde estaba.

Ya en el ocaso, decidió volver a su casa, bueno, la casa de el y Hibari. Seguía pensando en buenos momentos mientras caminaba en calle, y estaba tan distraido que choco con alguien, cayendo ambos en el suelo.

_Disculpe-_ Vio al frente y se deslumbro ante el una señora en un kimono tradicional, bastante parecida a. Demonios, como no se le había buscar allí.

Corrió hasta una de las montañas cercanas al pueblo, en donde se podía ver, si te adentrabas mucho en la sabana, un templo sionista. Justo donde Kyoya había pasado sus primeros años de vida en cuidado a una señora muy parecida a la que se encontró.

Al empezar a adentrarse en el bosque, la lluvia volvió de nuevo, mojándose por completo. Vio a su presa a corta distancia, dándole la espalda. Sonrió, con verdadera alegría.

Corrio. Corrio como nunca lo habia hecho en su vida y sus brazos se apoderaron del cuello de su pareja, quien con solo oler el aroma se tranquilizo tanto, que supo que era el.

_Haneuma, que haces aquí?-_ Sus ojos se extendieron hacia arriba, viendo a su pareja reír alegre al tiempo en que llora.

_Volví por ti, MI kyoya-_ Abrió sus ojos y el agua salada que salia de las orbes del rubio empezó a manchar su rostro, combinandose con las propias lagrimas. Destacando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de marfil.

El trato se sello con un tierno roce de labios, apenas tocándose, tímido y sincero. Para luego volverse algo demandante.

Porque Dino no lo volvería a dejar ir, no mas. Porque la flor solitaria ahora tenia compañía. Y a esta le agradaba en demasía.

_En una de las habitaciones, había un florero, que custodiaba al gran girasol. Para la mañana siguiente, esta tendría una bella astrancia adornándola, además de la compañía de muchas flores mas. Para Protegerse entre ellas y para ellas_

* * *

_Jajaja, por fin acabe gracias a las chicas que me mandaron reviews y a los que lo leyeron._


End file.
